


Wants and Needs

by xxMad_Donaxx



Series: Kitty [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kitty!Fenris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're camped out on the coast and Fenris contemplates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wants and Needs

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Fenders Friday all you fans! =D

They were still on the Wounded Coast. Hawke’s task had taken longer than he thought it would and camping out had become a necessity. Fenris had slept through Hawke’s and Varric’s watch performed his watch and woke Anders for the last one. He now couldn’t sleep.

The day had been trying anyway, constantly wondering what the mage knew and why he hadn’t told the others. Anders had acted no differently than he’d had for months. Fenris had welcomed the battles that were inevitable when they went with Hawke. It provided a distraction from his thoughts but now all he wanted was to sit in Anders’ lap.

He was only a few feet away, legs crossed, and his staff next to him as he leaned against a large rock. His lap was so inviting, as were those fingers that rested on his thighs. Fenris craved those fingers running along his back, scratching just perfectly behind his ears, rubbing his tummy. It was too dangerous though, with Hawke and Varric so close.

As much as he wanted it, Fenris knew he didn’t need it. The affection they shared wasn’t necessary for his continued existence, not like food and water or rest. But oh, how he wanted it. This shameful want had driven him back to the clinic time and time again. Fenris didn’t understand this particular want. He never had. Trying to stay away had only resulted in the want growing.

Fenris didn’t understand exactly why he was finding it hard to resist now. There were plenty of night’s he’d found the clinic door closed. He usually went back to his mansion, disappointed but knowing the mage would be back at some point. Even this situation wasn’t new. They had been camped out before and it was easy to resist the desire to go to him in cat form.

Perhaps it was because Anders knew Kitty wasn’t that far away. It was still dangerous though. Hawke had seen Kitty in the clinic. If Fenris was caught in cat form now, his secret would be known. Was it the danger that made his desire unbearable? He turned restlessly onto his side, facing Anders, trying to stifle this irritating desire. He couldn’t remember wanting anything more badly than his desire to curl up in the mage’s lap right now.

Finally, unable to stand it anymore, Fenris pulled the blanket up over his head and changed. He waited, listening carefully, but there was no difference from any of the other three in the camp. Crawling slowly out from under the blanket, Fenris stayed close the ground as he gained his bearings. After assuring himself that Hawke and Varric were still asleep, he slunk over to where Anders sat not too far away. Fenris mewed softly as he approached and the mage found him almost immediately.

“Kitty!” he whispered in surprise. “I didn’t think you would…are you sure?”

Fenris paused, one forepaw resting on his thigh, the other paused in mid-air, suddenly ashamed at his weakness and unsure if he was welcome. He mewed softly again, looking up at him, watching closely.

A corner of Anders’ mouth quirked up and Fenris saw his hand move. Seconds later he felt it along his back, running slowly from his head down to his tail. “It’s all right,” Anders whispered.

Resisting the urge to purr, Fenris finished his ascent and settled into the mage’s lap. His hind quarters rested in the bowl created by Anders’ crossed legs, head and forepaws resting on his thigh. Fenris turned onto his side, exposing his soft belly. He felt the scratching strokes along his tummy immediately and lost the will to resist purring. Anders chuckled quietly but his fingers never ceased moving. Fenris relaxed fully, closed his eyes and was almost asleep when the mage spoke again.

“I don’t know why you chose me,” Anders said quietly but solemnly. “I’m honored you did. You’re secret is safe Kitty. I’ll make sure you’re awake before they are.”

Fenris craned to look up at him as his purr stopped. He had only seen such seriousness from the mage when he spoke of his cause. To see it now, along with those solemn words, it was a little confusing but a relief none the less. The mage was a poor liar. He mewed again softly in thanks and Anders smiled as he put a finger to his lips in a gesture for quiet. Fenris made himself comfortable once more and closed his eyes.

He was still confused but he felt better. No one had been able to scratch this itch like Anders could. Danarius certainly hadn’t. Even when Fenris was forced to sit in his lap, forced to stay in this form, made to endure his rough touch. At the time Fenris was conflicted, ashamed that he was being punished but eager for attention. After feeling the mage’s gentle scratches, his delicate strokes, Fenris knew Danarius’ touch was nothing to crave.

Perhaps this strange desire for affection was a need after all, one he hadn’t been aware of. There had never been any stipulations. Fenris was not forced to remain a cat, was not forced to remain in the clinic, and was not forced to return the affection he freely received. He did return the affection, if only to see that brief smile.

There was a conversation in the near future for Fenris and Anders. His knowledge of Fenris’ secret might change things. For now, his promise of silence was enough. He began purring again, one of the things that he knew Anders enjoyed, and settled comfortably in his lap with the weight of his hand resting on his side.


End file.
